Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Blackstar is a patient at an insane asylum after a tragic murderous rampage. Soul Evans is everything Blackstar isn't, and looks to him for comfort. It seems that the latter has finally found someone to protect and care for him as a friend and as a lover...But what happens when the old Blackstar begins to resurface? AU, SoulxBlackstar, T for blood and gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A little short AU series I'm working on based on 'Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness' by Hatsune Miku. ^^**

**Will contain blood and gore in later chapters.**

**Also, Soul and Blackstar are OOC; because of the song and the fact that thy're both insane. *Shrug***

* * *

From the first moment he was brought to the asylum, I knew that he was different.

He wasn't violent. He wasn't depressed. He didn't try and fight the drugs we were given or try and hurt the doctors.

He was always optimistic. He was _innocent_.

I had mine stolen, my innocence.

I envied him, which is why when he was assigned the same room as me; I refused to talk to him, came off as cold to him and acted to an extent that suggested I hated him. But, he soon broke through the walls I had built to keep everyone out. He became what I defended in this world. What I protected. What I found myself falling in love with.

When the doctors came, he refused to leave unless I was there with him to walk him down holding his hand. It was cute really, and he liked me back.

At least, I heard the doctors saying that we had built up a trust, one that none of the other's could build up with the albino angel. He never found comfort in the kind nurses, he looked to me for it always.

I loved him.

I do still love him.

He's what I depend on.

What I keep close.

* * *

**Just gonna say, in this AU, Blackstar's about 18, and Soul's either 17 or 16. I know he's supposed to be at least a year older then Blackstar, but it's cuter if he's younger.**

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to drop me a review! ;)**

**Mask-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, the actual plot!**

* * *

I led back against the wall, my baggy white t-shirt hanging loosely on me with the number '06' on it, my baggy white hospital pants no different. Soul was led back against me, his head on my shoulder, his shirt holding the number '09'. He had a content smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"Star-Kun?"

I blinked, and looked to him.

"Yea?"

He smiled and blushed a little, and got into my lap. Instead of what I wore, he got a plain white hospital gown, what many would think looked like a dress. I chuckled and crossed my legs, wrapping my arms around his slim waist as he rested his head on my shoulder, nuzzling the crook of my neck cutely and bringing his knees up close to himself.

I ran my fingers through his hair. Whispering calming things to him as a smile fluttered onto my lips. He giggled gently and nuzzled into me, resting heavier against me as he was lulled to sleep.

Heh. I wish I could sleep too.

But I knew what was there if I did...

* * *

**Sorry, it's short I know...**

**Anyway, review, fave, follow...whatever! ^^**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review, so I might as well tell you all:**  
**I am fully aware of the SoMa story based on the same song as the one this is based on!  
Since the story is SoMa, I haven't read it, so if it seems like I'm copying, honestly, I'M NOT!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Footsteps.

Woman's footsteps.

A tapping rhythm just outside the door, growing louder until it thundered in my ear when she walked just past our door. I saw her shadow through the fogged glass of the window. I gripped Soul tighter as he still sat in my lap, curled up so my arms were holding his knees against him as well.

Then, the footsteps stopped, and I heard a door opening down the hallway...

Soul squirmed in my lap.

"S-Star...What's that noise? We're not allowed out after dark..." He whimpered and gripped my shirt tighter. I shushed him gently, listening intently for the next sound.

"I-I'm sca-"

I shushed him again, placing my finger against his lips to keep him quiet as I kept my eyes focused on the door. Listening. He began sniffling, and I was afraid he was crying. The next sound made my heart thump louder then I could ever remember.

Laughter.

Cold.

Crazed.

Laughter.

The whirl of a chainsaw.

The glush and splatter of fresh blood.

I licked my lips, starting to tremble. No, dammit! I couldn't let myself lose it again. It had taken 3 years to get me out of that state. I wasn't about to waste it.

"Stay here." I whispered, moving him out of my lap so he sat on the ground.

"_Noo-!_"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, knowing if we were caught up, we might aswell be out there with that chainsaw wielder. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at me with terror filled eyes. I looked at him.

"Soul. Listen to me. Wait here, and if a warden looks in, what do you do?"

I took my hand away, and he sniffled.

"P-Pretend I'm s-sleeping..." He whispered. I nodded gently at him, and leaned down to press my lips against his for a quick loving kiss. Before he could grab me, I climbed to my feet, heading to the door.

I took a deep breath, and pulled a lock pick from my hair that I kept for emergencies **(A/N: Don't ask...)** I knelt down and began my work, and soon the door swung open with soft creek. I took a deep breath and walked into the hall, closing the door behind me and soft-footing my way towards the room. The only one with light shining through the open doorway.

I heard a demonic giggling, the squelch of blood underfoot. I reached the doorway, and slowly craned my neck to glance inside.

_Blood._ So much blood...

Splattered across the walls.

The floor.

_Ceiling_.

Then, the corpses.

Some decapitated.

Others with limbs scattered or hanging from the bodies.

All with cold eyes and chilling expressions that could only come from witnessing their own murders.

Flashes.

Black and white.

In my own mind.

Images of what I had once done.

Why I was here.

The blood looked just like what mother and father's did. What my aunties and uncles, coisons and nieces and nephews' looked like.

My eyes widened and my pupils dilated. A small smile curling across my lips. It looked so tempting.

And then there was the chainsaw.

Chunks of flesh and the dripping of blood stuck on the rusty chain.

It was so close as well...

I could almost feel it gripped in my hands. Feel as I was splattered with a spray of thick rich blood.

I wondered what Soul's would taste-...

No...

NO.

NO NO NO!

I would never do anything to harm him! I couldn't think like this!

Not again...

Not again...

* * *

**So, Blackstar killed his family. That's why he's crazy, and locked in the asylum. I suspect he killed them at a family party or something...Whatever, you get the idea...**

**Mask-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter. ^^ Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

I didn't tell him why I had cried myself to sleep that night.

Why I held him tighter then usual.

Why I wouldn't allow him to move from my lap all the next day even though I told him to keep away for his own good.

I didn't tell him why I put up a fight when the doctors came to take him...or why I bit the nurse when she tried to convince me that he had to get his medication.

No. I basically told him nothing about what I saw or why I was being so unlike myself.

But Soul saw I needed comfort, and held onto me all whilst I tried to block out what I had seen. He was in my lap again, but this time he was sat up so his head was above mine. And so my head was against his chest as I choose to rest it there.

I could hear his heartbeat. Hear as his blood was pumped through his body.

I craved it.

I wanted it.

I wanted to know what it felt like to have my hands deep in his organs...

What his blood tasted like as I licked my hands clean...

What his look of terror was like as I reached into his ribcage and tore out his beating heart for my own...

It wasn't normal. I hadn't thought like this for over 3 years. I had fallen in love since then...He was the only person I didn't want to fantasize about killing! But...It just felt so right. I whimpered, sitting up again to look at him properly.

Before I could say anything, his pressed his lips gently against mine. I whimpered again against his lips, but didn't move away. I held him tightly, just savouring our lips and bodies pressed together as 'lights out' began again...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. They'll be staying like that, I'm afraid.**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
